Lt. Colonel Aqzow
Lt. Colonel Aqzow is a large, hardened Trandoshan pilot who serves as the Tier 3 trainer for Arkon's Havoc Squadron. Aqzow resides at the Labor Outpost on Yavin IV at (-6888, -5664). The Colonel is very demanding of his pilots and expects 110% effort on every mission he gives you. Plan on ending all your sentences in "Sir!" or you might find yourself on the wrong side of a Trandoshan temper. All Tier 3 skill boxes are granted for completing a mission, so Pilot XP is of no use for this tier. Pilot Missions Capture the Imperial spy Capture the Imperial spy Yavin IV system A spy is making a beeline for the Imperial fleet. Intercept him, disable his ship, and capture him. Then escort him back to Rebel HQ for interrogation: * 1 Tier 3 YT-1300 "Imperial Spy". After this, you will receive your next mission... Clear escape route in front of escaping Rebel fleet Assist in clearing the path... Just follow the Patrol waypoints...until you receive a mission alert ! Destroy the Imperial patrol * 3 Tier 3 TIE Fighters. You will receive a new alert ! Destroy the Imperial scout patrol * 1 Tier 2 TIE Interceptor. * 2 Tier 2 TIE Fighters. Then you are asked to assist an X-wing squad... Assist X wing squad in defeating Imperial patrols Just go to the given waypoint and meet 3 X-wings, then destroy : * 3 Tier 3 TIE Interceptor. * 3 Tier 3 TIE Fighters. Reward : * 100 Rebel faction points. * Credits : 25000 credits. * A level 6 Corellian Engineering Corp. Triplate Armor. Find Out what the Hutt smugglers know about the system Find Out what the Hutt smugglers know about the system Endor system Rebel HQ needs more information on Endor system. Inspect Hutt smugglers at one of the 3 given waypoints. for useful data at one of the 3 given waypoints. Take it by force when found by disabling and then docking with the ship. * 1 Tier 3 Dunelizard Hutt Spice Smuggler. The Spice Smuggler is not labeled as a quest ship with a box around it. You have to target through all of the hostile Hutt ships at the wp to find it. You will then receive a mission update ... Head to the Lok system (Hyper Lurid Dawn)... Deliver Recon Data to Rebel HQ in Lok Sector Lok system You will have to meet a Rebel X-wing for a quick inspection regarding some security measures... Then you may meet with the Recon officer. When you approach the rendez-vous, you will be attacked by waves of : * 3 Tier 2 TIE Interceptors. If you quickly Dock with the Rebel Officer and deliver the data, you will have to take care of only one wave of TIEs, and your mission will update for the next part. Prevent Imperial fighters from reaching the fleet in the Endor system Endor system Closest Hyperspace point Endor is "Area D-435". You need to keep your position and defeat all waves : Wave 1: * 3 Tier 2 TIE Fighters. Wave 2: * 1 Tier 2 TIE Interceptor. * 2 Tier 2 TIE Fighters. Wave 3: * 3 Tier 2 TIE Interceptors. Wave 4: * 2 Tier 2 TIE Bombers. * 3 Tier 2 TIE Fighters. Wave 5: * 1 Tier 2 TIE Bomber. * 3 Tier 2 TIE Fighters. Wave 6: * 1 Tier 2 TIE Interceptor. * 2 Tier 2 TIE Fighters. Then you will receive the next mission... Escort straggling freighter to main fleet Meet a Tier 3 Rebel light Freighter and protect it against : * 3 Tier 2 TIE Interceptor. * 3 Tier 2 TIE Interceptor. After this, you may return to Lt. Colonel Aqzow. Reward : * 100 Rebel faction points. * Credits : 25000 credits. * A level 6 Qualdex Capacitor Battery Array. Bring Intel data to Fleet Command Bring Intel data to Fleet Command Endor system (Red Sin Chimaera Hyperspace point) You start off with some courier duty. Be careful, as you may encounter some Tier 4 TIE from natural spawn in the area... You need to dock with a Rebel ship and bring the Data to a Rebel Command ship, a Tier 3 Rebel Gunboat. Dock with it fast to stop the waves of TIEs attacking... You may be attacked by waves like : * 1 Tier 3 TIE Interceptors. * 2 Tier 3 TIE Fighters. Then you will receive a mission alert... Destroy Imperial Reconnaissance ship Just go to the given waypoint and destroy the Reconnaissance ship and its escort: * 2 Tier 3 TIE Interceptors. * 1 Tier 3 Lambda shuttle Imperial "Advanced Recon Shuttle" Assist Green Squadron in attacking the Empire After this you will need to go assist a Rebel Green squadron, 3 Rebel Y-wings to destroy some Imperial TIEs : * 3 Tier 3 TIE Interceptors. * 3 Tier 3 TIE Fighters. After all that fun you'll get to conclude this mission with a nice escort... Escort smuggler to fleet Meet up with the smuggler a YT-1300, and escort it safely, you may be attacked by : * 3 Tier 3 TIE Iterceptors. Then you may return to Yavin IV. Reward : * 100 Rebel faction points. * Credits : 25000 credits. * A level 6 Incom Military-Grade Starfighter Engine. Prevent Major Kroger from reaching the Endor sector Prevent Major Kroger from reaching the Endor sector Dathomir It's starting to look like you're the only decent pilot around. You'll be helping out all over Endor. But first, you must jump to Dathomir to prevent Major Kroger from reaching Endor. *Tip: Hyperspace jump to Dathomir's vitality. * 1 Tier 3 TIE Advanced Major Kroger. * 2 Tier 3 TIE Interceptor. Once you've taken him out, you'll receive the next mission. Investigate where Magenta squadron vanished Endor system (hyperspace to Red Sin Chimaera) Explore the area and expect the expected... Defeat the Elite Imperial Ambush patrol Destroy your opponents : * 6 Tier 3 TIE Interceptors. Then you will be asked for assist a squadron : Assist Blue squadron in destroying a TIE Bomber wing Join the 3 Rebel Y-wings at the rendezvous waypoint and destroy : * 3 Tier 3 TIE Bombers. * 3 Tier 3 TIE Fighters. Then you will receive a mission alert... Defend against the Empire's last attack Reach the given waypoint and keep the position against waves of attacks : Wave 1 * 3 Tier 3 TIE Interceptors. Wave 2 * 3 Tier 3 TIE Fighters. Wave 3 * 3 Tier 3 TIE Interceptors. Wave 4 * 3 Tier 3 TIE Interceptors. Wave 5 * 3 Tier 3 TIE Bombers. Wave 6 * 3 Tier 3 TIE Bombers. Once the Fleet had entirely left the sector you may go back to Yavin IV for your reward. Reward : * 100 Rebel faction points. * Credits : 25000 credits. * A level 6 Slayn & Korpil "Hypervortex" Reactor. You will then meet your next Trainer Warvog Arkon at Nym's Hotel. Category:Alliance Pilot trainers Category:Arkon's Havoc Squadron Category:Yavin IV NPCs